Degrassi:The Choice
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: This story takes place before Spinner's and Emma's Wedding.   Spinner and Emma are planning a wedding.Sean returns from the war still madly in love with Emma.Find out what happens.
1. Description

Inspired by this youtube video .com/watch?v=PbBYNE32gzg

This story takes place before Spinner's and Emma's Wedding.

Spinner and Emma are planning a returns from the war still madly in love with Emma and returns planning to telling her, but Jay and Manny attempt to keep Sean's return a secret from Spinner and Emma knowing that Sean return could complicate things big times. From the points of views of Emma Sean Spinner Jay and Manny. Degrassi: The Choice coming soon.


	2. He's Back

Emma's POV  
We didn't plan this, Spinner and I. It just sorta happened. He was trying to get over Jane and I was just trying o be a good friend. Who knew going to a Niagara Falls' casino would end like this. So we had a little too much to drink and Spinner and I did get lucky at the tables. What can I say it was spur of the moment. The next morning was a bit strange waking up next to Spinner. I mean the size of the rock on my finger was a little to much and gosh what was I going to tell my parents.  
When Manny and Jay opened that door the look on their faces and on Spinner's and mine's it was like we had all seen a ghost. We wer all pretty shocked. In the end though I think we all agreed what happens in Niagara Falls stays in Niagara Falls.  
When we returned back home Spinner and I had decided to givce the marriage thing a shot I mean my parents were still out of town and wouldn't be back till later in the week. It was great the first night just Spinner and I. He even made dinner it was nice. The next morning though I saw the box. The box of Jane's stuff. I couldn't believe it. I decided then and there Spinner and I needed to end this marriage.  
When we met the lawyer later that day Spinner and I decided to try again, but have an actual wedding so we could share this special time with all our friends and almost cancelled the wedding when we thought one another really didn't want to get married, but when Spinner came to my house and in front of my parents asked me to marry him again.I just couldn't say Spinner and I are planning a beach wedding for Saturday which is a week away so much planning so little time.

Sean's POV  
I sat there in my tent in the middle of the desert waiting for one of the other soldiers to come back with the mail. My time is almost over here. I cant wait to get back home and get away from war for a bit. The other soldier came back and handed out the letters and packages to everyone. A lot of the soldiers are either married or have girlfriends who send them letters. I gave up along time ago well sinfce the last time I was on leave. I pull out out the two photos from my pocket the one from my first date with Emma and the last day I saw Emma. I sighed remembering the times when Emma and I were together. A lot has happened since Emma's and mine's first date we were both so young. There was so much history.  
"Cameron Sean Cameron"one of the soliders says. I stand up straight and salute.  
"Sir yes sir"I say.  
"You're heading back on leave you leave tomorrow" I couldn't believe it. I was finally heading home back to where I belong. Well at least I hope.  
"Thank you sir"I say.  
The Next Day  
Sitting on the plane I think about what I was going to do once I got back. I don't want to impose on the Simpsons. Maybe I'll stay with Jay, but he's probably with Manny. I could stay at a hotel or motel or something. I'll figure it all out when I get back.  
I lean my head back and close my etes and fall asleep thinking about my next move.

◘Spinner's POV◘  
So Emma and I are getting married Saturday. Who would of thought I would be marrying Emma Nelson. Maybe the whole Jane and Declan thing was a good thing now I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. I smile to myself just thinking about her.  
With Jane in New York it makes this a whole lot easier. I mean I know it would her if she found out I was getting married pretty much right after we broke up, but it was all her fault in the first place. If she didn't sleep with Declan and kept it from me I wouldn't have to punch him in the face and break up with Jane. My phone starts to ring I look at the caller id and sees its Jane calling again I press ignore and pick up the box of Jane's stuff and head to the trash. I drop the box into the trash.  
"There"I said."That's the last of what reminds me of Jane. Emma is my world now and that's all that matters."  
I sit outside on the steps outside of my phone starts to ring. It was a number I didn't recognized I answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh Spinner I'm glad you answered"It was Jane.  
"What do you want Jane"  
"I just want to apologize for everything"  
"I forgive you"  
"You do great oh Spin you don't know how much this means to me"  
"Jane this doesn't mean I want to get back together I've moved on"  
"Oh"The other line goes silent.  
"I'm sorry Jane"  
"No it's fine I completely understand."  
"Okay well I gotta go"  
"Yeah same here by Spinner"  
"Bye Jane"I hang up the phone. That was easier said then done.

Manny's POV  
Waiting at the airport for Jay to pick me up I just went to an audition for this new movie. Don't know if I'll get this part though. I sit at the gate reading a magazine when I see him.  
"Sean Cameron"I say I put my magazine down and get up and walk over to him.  
"Manny Santos"We hug.  
"What are you ndoing here I thought you were in the middle of the desert"  
"I'm on leave how are you?"  
"I'm good, but I'm going to go over to Emma's house yeah know they said I can stay with them when I'm on leave"  
"Oh"It takes me a minute,but I then remember Emma and Spinner are getting married on crap!  
"Yeah I better get a taxi over there"He starts to leave.  
"Wait Sean, Why don't you come and stay with Jay and me"  
"I didn't think you guys would want me to stay and the Simpsons offered to let me stay with them"  
"Well they are busy and you know it would be great for you and Jay to hang"  
"You sure"  
"Definitely"  
"Well if you say so"  
"Yes of course"Great what am I going to tell see Jay walk over.  
"Hey babe"he kisses me on the cheek.  
"Hey look who I ran into"  
"Sean my man"Jay gives him a high five.  
"Whats happenin man"Sean says.  
"Nothing much just comin to pick up my lady"Jay puts his arm around me.  
"Manny said I can stay with you guys"  
"Awesome dude then we can catch up"  
"Yeah"  
"Well we better get going"I said.

•Jay's POV•  
We make it back to my placve Manny, Sean and we got back Manny pulled me straight into another room.  
"What up babe"  
"Jay we cannot have Sean find out about Spinner and Emma and Emma and Spinner can't find out about Sean being back"  
"Woah Manny you cant expect Sean just to stay here the whole time"  
"No,but just stay with him and make sure he doesn't run into them and since Emma is my best friend and I am her maid of honor I can keep her busy"  
"Alrigtht then whatever you say goes"  
"Good"she kisses me wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her knocks on the door frame.  
"Am I interrupting anything"  
"Yes dude you are"I say laughing.  
"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed"Manny says as she walks up to her room.  
"I'll met you up there in a few" I say and she blows me a kiss as she enters the bedroom shutting the door behind her.  
"Well I see you two are doingt just fine"Sean says.  
"Never better what do you want to do tomorrow Seany boy"  
"I was thinking about going to see Emma"  
"Oh no you shouldn't Manny and her are going shopping tomorrow"  
"Oh well I can visit her later that day"  
"Uhmm well Manny told me that Emma is leaving for a few days starting tomorrow after they finish shopping"  
"Oh well then I got nothing plan"  
"Cool you should come to the shop with me and work on some cars with me"  
"Sounds like a great idea"  
"Good well my girl is waiting for me up there so I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Alrighty night man"  
"Night"


	3. Sean?

Manny's POV

It was great seeing Sean but now that's he is back to see Emma. This could really screw everything up for Emma and Spinner. As long as they don't know Sean is back in town and Jay keeps Sean busy we should be good to go.  
I walk up to Emma's parents' house and ring the doorbell. Emma answers it.  
"Hey Manny, what are you doing here?"Emma asked.  
"Oh well I thought we could do a little shopping today" I said.  
"Shopping does sound nice but I have to go finish a few wedding things".Crap I thought Manny come up with a good idea.  
"Oh well I was hoping you could help find a cute outfit for tonight Jay is taking me out to dinner"  
"Well when you put it that way" Emma started to say"  
"Great lets go right now"I pull her by the arm to my car.  
"Why in such a rush Manny is something going on I should know about"  
"No nothing is going on I just heard there was this major sale at the mall and I don't want to miss it you know me cant pass up a good sale"  
"That's true"  
"So lets get going"  
"Alright alright just let me get my phone"  
"No we gotta go now before all the good stuff is taken leave a note and tell people to call me"  
"Fine"  
We got into my car and headed to the mall. It was a good thing they were actually having a sale because if not Emma would know something was up. I didn't want her to worry about Sean being in town. I took my time looking at everything carefully so I could keep Emma from seeing Sean.  
After going shopping we went out for lunch at Emma's favorite restaurant my treat of course.  
"So Emma you getting excited for the wedding" I asked.  
"Yeah everything is ready for Saturday its going to be perfect"  
"I'm glad to hear that" I said. Emma seemed so happy now which makes keeping Sean being town a secret really hard to keep. I took a sip of soda.  
"So how did your audition go?"  
"Oh it went good I don't think I'll get the part though"  
"Why not"  
"Well I wasn't really into it ya know when you are into something you go for it but when you aren't its just kinda like blah"  
"Yeah I know that was me with university it just didn't feel right being there" Emma looked out the window of the restaurant and had a shocked looked on her face. "Sean?"  
Oh crap.

Emma's POV

"Sean?" I couldn't believe it were my eyes playing tricks on me. It couldn't be Sean he was in the middle of desert. "Manny look its Sean outside"  
"Em I think your eyes are playing tricks on you Sean is in the middle of desert remember"  
"I know but that's Sean I am certain" I looked back the window and he was gone. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. "Or not"  
"See Emma its probably pre wedding jitters"  
"Your probably right" I really thought it was him. I look down a little sad. A bunch of memories came back from our first date to the day he left. Then I remembered Spinner. Sean is my past Spinner is my future.  
"Emma you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Kay well I was thinking we could go to the spa now what do you think?"  
"I'm kinda tired maybe tomorrow or something"  
"Kay I'll bring you home then"  
"Kay" We leave the restaurant and head back to my place I take my bags and head inside."Thanks for the shopping trip and lunch"  
"No problem Em that's what best friends are for well im going to big date tonight I'll talk to you later"  
"Definitely"I smile Manny walks back to her car and drives away.I shut the front door and sit on the couch. I pick up my phone seeing there is one missed call. I check to see who it is it was Spinner. So I called him back.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Spin"  
"Hey Em"  
"Whats up I saw that you called"  
"Oh I just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight"  
"I would love to"  
"Cool I'll pick you up around seven"  
"Okay well then I better go get ready"  
"Alrighty see you in a few"  
"Kay bye Mr. Mason"  
"Bye soon to be " I smile and hang up the phone. I head upstairs to get ready. I realized I had left one of my shopping bags in Manny's car as I came back downstairs. I guess I could pick it up with Spinner before dinner.

•Jay's POV•

I walked into the house to find Manny arms crossed and she looked pissed. "Hey babe what's wrong"  
"Oh nothing just that Emma thought she saw Sean today during lunch today" Oh crap I'm in trouble. "I thought you guys were going to the shop today"  
"We did but then Sean wanted to go to the gym so I told him I would take him but he said he rather walk"  
"Well Jay I told you to keep an eye on him good thing he was gone when she looked back so she thought her eyes were playing a trick on her"  
"I'm sorry babe" I hug her and she hugs me back.  
"Its okay its my fault to we just had to have a table near the window but I convinced her it was pre wedding jitters which she bought"  
"So did Sean see you guys"  
"If he did he would of came in which he didn't so I'm guess he didn't"  
"Well that's good maybe I'll take him to the races tomorrow or something to distract the whole day"  
"Sounds good"  
"Kay" I kiss her.  
"Really you two" Sean said.  
"What its my home" I said.  
"Well I'm going to shower" Sean said as he headed upstairs.  
That's when the doorbell rang.  
"I wonder who that could be" Manny said. She goes and answers the door and there was Spinner and Emma.

◘Spinner's POV◘

"Hey you two what are you doing here" Manny said.  
"Oh my lady here seems to have left a shopping bag" I said smiling at Emma.  
"Yeah sorry Manny I hope its no trouble since it is date night for you two" Emma said.  
Jay walks over"What date night?"  
"You remember you told me you planned a special dinner for tonight"Manny said.  
"Oh yeah"Jay said.  
"Why is your shower running?"Emma asked.  
"Oh uhmmm I was going to take a shower when I heard the doorbell."Manny said.  
All of a sudden we hear humming coming from the bathroom.  
"Then why is there humming?"I asked.  
"Its just some music" Jay said."You know for the mood"  
"Okay then"Emma said. Jay and Manny were acting pretty weird tonight I wonder what was up.  
"You two are acting very strange" I said.  
"No we aren't this is how we normally act" Manny said.  
"ow"  
"What was that"Emma said.  
"Nothing"Jay said.  
"Seriously guys whats going on" Emma said.  
"Nothing is going on" Manny said. These two were really acting strange.  
"Well anyways I just came back for my bag I'm guess its up in your room" Emma said.  
"Yeah go on up and get it"Jay gives a look to Jay. Something was going on.  
"Kay" Emma started heading up the stairs

Sean's POV

Today was long Jay and I worked on a few cars today at the shop. It was fun hanging with Jay while working on the cars. He told me about how him and Manny were planning on getting married sometime soon and how the Dot burned down thanks to Emma trying to make a sandwich. That made laugh after knowing everyone was okay.  
After working on cars I decided to go to the gym on the way to the gym I heard someone say my name but there was a lot of people so I thought nothing of it. I worked out for a few hours before heading back to Jay's and Manny's walking in on the two of them kissing. It reminded me of the happy times Emma and I had. So I went to take a shower. Right when I went to take my shower I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who it could have been. That's when I heard her voice. It was Emma, but Manny said she was going out of town tonight. While I was shaving I then heard Spinner's voice and the word date night. I went to go see what was going when I slipped. I got back up and listened to what they were saying.  
"Well anyways I just came back for my bag I'm guess its up in your room"  
"Yeah go on up and get it"  
"Kay" I heard Emma walking up the steps I opened the door a little to see what was going on. I saw her. She was even more beautiful then ever. I saw her go into Manny's and Jay's room get her bag and walked out I heard her walk down the stairs I opened the door to run after her, but when I reached the top of the stairs Emma was holding hands with Spinner and they were walking out. Jay and Manny both turned around facing me.  
"You guys have a lot of explaining to do"


	4. The Truth Comes Out

(Author's note: I don't always have ideas for the characters for their points of views except for Sean and Emma so every chapter will have Sean's and Emma's POV and maybe Manny Jay and Spinner's POV but they may not have all of them in some of the chapters)

Sean's POV

As Manny and Jay explained everything I was in complete shock. Emma and Spinner? I would never think those two getting together. I mean Spinner and I are suppose to be friends. He knew how I felt about Emma and to get married right after a break up is just stupid. I mean unless him and Emma break up and she took me back.

"Sean you okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Okay good we thought you would totally go and ruin Emma's wedding" Manny said.

"Yeah and totally try to win Emma back" laughed Jay. I look at the both of them with a serious look.

"I never said I wasn't going to try to win Emma back" I said.

"Sean you can't Emma is finally happy with her life" Manny said.

"Yeah man and she did turn you down last time remember" Jay said.

I think about the last time and how I had come back from basic training to see her before I left for the desert and how she had moved on and wouldn't take me back. It was horrible in front of a bunch of people after I poured my heart out to her she turned me down for that Damian kid who I found out cheated on her on prom night. If I wasn't away I would have totally kicked his ass for doing that to Emma.

"Sean, for Emma's sake please don't try anything" Manny pleaded.

"Manny, I love her, I've loved her ever since I laid my eyes on her" I stand up and walk over to the window looking out picturing Emma walking out with Spinner thinking that should be me not him. I had been the one who saved her life I was the one who she made love with for the first time I was the one who had the pregnancy scare with. The only thing I didn't do was always be there for her, but that was the old scared high school Sean. Here I am the new and improved Sean not scared of anything except losing her again.

"Sean, my man, listen to my lady" Jay said.

"Fine I won't go after her, but if we cross paths and she comes to me I'm not holding any promises." I said.

Emma's POV

I sat on my bed thinking about how in just a few days how I would become Mrs. Gavin "Spinner" Mason. It seemed so surreal. I am happy with everything, but lately Sean has been on my mind and brought to my attention the last time I had talked to him had been about two years ago. When he came back and told me in front of everyone at Marco's party that he loved me and I had rejected him since he had left me heartbroken when he left for boot camp. It was my decision to break up with him and I had found someone new who I was head over heels for at the time till he cheated on me. I mean since I declined Sean I never felt like I should write him and he never wrote to me so what did it matter. If he had loved me he would have written me until I took him back. I mean the only worse case scenario I could think of is that maybe something happened during his deployment and maybe me thinking about Sean was really Sean trying to tell me that.

A single tear falls down my face. What if something awful really did happen to him and I had put him in the back of my mind and was having fun when somewhere out there in the middle of some desert he could be gone. Gone for good. That could never happened Sean had told her family he was in good shape and told them how he was a good solider. So nothing should be wrong.

I look at the clock in my room and it read 2:30am. What was I doing up so late thinking about Sean I should be trying to get some sleep. I turn out my light get under the covers then close my eyes.

Music starts to play as I look around and everyone is dancing wearing lavish gowns and impeccable tuxedos and masks. I walk out to the balcony looking at the beautiful night sky. I'm wearing a beautiful strapless yellow chiffon goddess gown with a white laced mask. I take a deep breath thinking no one will ask me to dance when all of the sudden a familiar song starts to play.

_It was an average day, dull in every way  
Until, until the sun broke through.  
It wasn't in the sky, no  
The light came from her eyes  
She turned, turned the grey sky blue._

It was the song that was played at my parents wedding all those years ago.

"May I have this dance" a charming voice I don't recognize said. I turn around seeing him. He wore a mask and some type of uniform like military like. I couldn't place him.

"Of course" I put my hand out like you see in all though romantic movies. He takes my hand and walks us to the middle of the ballroom and everyone watches us as we start to dance.

_On that cold September morning  
I saw her in the rain.  
To me she was the moon and stars the world_

_She was_

Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh yeah

I look into his eyes as we dance close and he looked into mine.

"Emma" he starts to say.

"You know my name" I said.

"Of course I do" he said.

"If you know mine I must know yours" I said.

"Emma you should try to forget me" he said.

I stare at him blankly.

"What do you mean I don't know who you are so how could I" I asked totally confused.

"The reason is because I'm" he starts to take off his mask.

Manny's POV

"Emma wake up" I said as I shook my best friend awake.

"Manny go away I'm tired" Emma said her head in her pillow. She could be so lazy in the morning.

"Come on Em get your lazy butt out of bed. We gotta go to your dress fitting in like fifteen minutes".

"What" Emma gets out of bed super fast starting to get ready. That got her up.

"Why didn't anyone get me up earlier?" Emma asked.

"Well your parents and Jack went out early this morning and they wanted me to make sure you didn't miss your appointment" I said with a smile on my face.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?" She asked as she quickly did her hair and did her make up.

"I've been trying to wake you up for like two hours now. You must of had such an amazing dream even I couldn't wake you up". I said. She shrugged.

"I don't really remember" she said.

"Sure you don't" I smirked.

"Can we talk about it later we gotta get to my dress fitting" She said as she rushed me down to my car and gets into the passenger side. I started the car and we drove down to the bridal shop.

I sat on the couch waiting for Emma to come out in the gown. I looked through a wedding magazine since I had my own wedding to plan for the future.

Emma walks out I look up and smile. "You look amazing Em"

"You really think so "Emma said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Its not to much is it?"

"No its just perfect" I smile. "Spinner is totally going to love it"

When I saw Spinner's name she looks a little sad.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked.

"Its nothing" she said trying not to cry.

Something was obviously wrong.

"Emma what's going on?" I asked.

"Its just recently I have been thinking about Sean and how all those years ago I thought he would be the one I would be getting married to" Emma said as she sits on the couch.

"Emma? You haven't talked to Sean in years" I looked at her confused did Sean go back on his word.

"Exactly here I am getting ready to get married and being all happy. I don't know what's going with him I mean for all I know he could be dead." Emma said as tears start to fall down here.

"Emma what makes you say that?" I wasn't going to be the one to tell her he was in town.

"Its just like that day in the restaurant when I thought I saw him." Emma said.

"Yeah, but you didn't" I said.

"What if it was him saying goodbye to me you know spiritual ya know" Emma said taking a tissue trying to stop the tears from getting on the dress.

"Em" I couldn't tell her not now.

"You think if it was his spirit he was telling me he approves of Spinner and I being together" Emma said.

"Emma, you don't know if he is gone or not" I said.

"But no one has heard from him since like forever I mean it just seems like it is a possibility" Emma looks down.

"Emma you are marrying Spinner and Sean doesn't control who you marry or fall in love with" I said to her.

"You're right" Emma said with a sniffle.

"Yup so what do you say you go get change and we go get something to eat" I said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me" Emma said trying to smile. It sucks lying about Sean its just its for her own good.


	5. The Dream

Sean's POV

I sit there on the couch at Manny's and Jay's place watching some god awful reality television show. When Manny comes running in.

"Hey Manny what's up" I said.

"Oh nothing much just helping getting Emma's wedding all in order for Saturday" she said going through a box.

I look down a little upset it sucks not being able to be my usual Sean self where I go and try win Emma back, but I couldn't do that to Spinner. I mean I am still upset the whole Emma and Spinner and getting together, but what can you do about.

"Oh that's cool" I said.

"Sorry Sean I totally forgot" Manny said.

"Manny it's cool I'm fine" I faked smiled.

"Okay" she said and went back to what she was doing.

In the room all you could hear was the television until Jay walked in.

"Hey my people" he said and we went up behind Manny placing his hands on her hips and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe" Manny said.

"Sup" I said.

Jay walked over to the couch and sat.

"Why so glum Seany boy" he said.

"You tell me Jay" I said getting up.

"Sorry man I forgot" he said.

"It's okay man" I said.

Manny walked out of the house and went to her car took some stuff out and walked back in.

"Need some help babe" Jay said.

"I would love some" Manny said.

"What do you need us to do Manny" I said.

"Just get the rest of the stuff in the trunk and the backseat and bring it inside." She said placing the stuff on the dining room table.

"We're on it" Jay said.

We both walked out to Manny's car.

"I'll get the stuff from the trunk you get the stuff in the backseat" Jay said.

"Okay man" I said.

I opened the door and a beautiful white dress lay on the seats and the aroma in the car smelt of Emma's favorite perfume. I knew it was Emma's the minute I saw it. I sigh realizing this wasn't a dream Emma was really going to marry Spinner. I gently took the dress out of the car and held it so careful like it was a newborn baby. I walked back into the house.

"Manny where do you want this" I said. The look on her face was a sorry look. I didn't know why she was sorry I mean it wasn't her fault Emma was marrying Spinner or that I still loved her. I mean Emma was my first love and I was hers.

"Put it upstairs in the hall closet," she said.

"Manny" I said.

"Uh-huh"

"It's okay you don't have to feel bad" I said smiling.

"I know, it's just, never mind" she said.

I shrugged and went upstairs and hung the dress in the closet.

"Emma," I said. I don't cry, but I feel my eyes getting watery. I head into my room and grab my jacket and the two photos and walk outside.

"Sean man where are you going" Jay said.

"A walk I got some things on my mind that I need to clear" I said as I start to walk away.

"Okay man" Jay said.

I walk along the street and down another where I see Degrassi the place that I found the love of my life and I continue to walk until I'm in front of her house. I pull out both of the pictures one from our first date to the last day I had talk to her.

All the lights are off except for one and there she was in her room brushing her hair. I could smell it the perfect combination of vanilla and honey. I want to say something but I promised Jay and Manny. I look down then back up at the window.

Our eyes lock for a minute that's when everything comes into reality I need her and no one else, but I couldn't be the reason for her to break it with Spinner. It just didn't feel right.

I run away something I used to always do that I promised I wouldn't do but I had to this time. There was nothing else I could do.

Emma's POV

My parents and Jack had gone off to bed early tonight. I kept thinking about today events and how I totally broke down at the dress fitting. I mean just the thought of Sean dying just brings tears to my eyes. What if he was really gone? I couldn't live with myself. I look at myself in the mirror brushing my hair.

My hair the way it smelt always reminded me of how much Sean had loved the smell so much. I remember when he was in jail and I brought him a bottle of my shampoo so he could remember the way I smelt.

I look at myself in the mirror and from the corner of my mirror I can see out my window I see a figure and I quickly look out the window.

Our eyes locked as if they would never blink and there he stood Sean Cameron. Was this a dream or was it really him. The guy I've spent most of high school in love with.

All the memories start flooding back. I try to speak, but I can't. Then I blinked and he was gone.

My heart ached it must have been a figured of my imagination. I sigh and get into my bed. In just a few days I was going to be Mrs. Gavin "Spinner" Mason and there was nothing that was going to stop that. Not even Sean Cameron. Even if he was just a figure of my imagination.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I'm back at the ball again and the same dress. I look out at the beautiful night sky the moon is full and there isn't a single cloud in the sky.

The song starts to play again.

_It was an average day, dull in every way  
Until, until the sun broke through.  
It wasn't in the sky, no  
The light came from her eyes  
She turned, turned the grey sky blue.  
On that cold September morning  
I saw her in the rain.  
To me she was the moon and stars the world  
She was_

Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh yeah

I place my hands on the balcony looking at the beautiful scenery. Remembering my parents wedding and what a crazy day it was.

I walk back into ballroom except it was now my parents wedding all over again. Everyone was there from Manny to even J.T. Oh J.T. may he rest in peace.

Everyone was dancing J.T and Toby were fighting over dancing with the stripper from Snake's bachelor party.

_I tried to catch her eyes  
As she was walking by first  
At first she seemed confused  
I saw she wasn't sure, my smile was meant for her.  
I said I can't help but notice you.  
And when you find that someone special.  
You don't let them slip away.  
So tell me what your name is, she answered by saying_

Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Oh yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh

Oh she might seem ordinary  
But she was hard to find  
One main thing really impresses us is her love  
And her love's just mine, just mine

I look around like I did that exact same day and that's when I saw him over by the tree leaning against it. Except this time instead of wearing a pair of jeans and dress shirt and black tie he was wearing his military uniform.

I walk over like I did so many years ago except this time my hair wasn't a total disaster and I was still wearing the same dress I was wearing in the ballroom.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said as I come inches away from him. "Uhmm it's a slow song and you're not dancing."

"No one really caught my interest" I said.

"Oh" he said biting his lip. "How about now?"

"I would love to" I said with no hesitation.

He places his hand on my hips and I place mine on his arms and we start to dance.

_She is just Jane.  
But she's everything to me  
She is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
_

Our foreheads touch.

_She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
In the words I should always be just Jane  
Because of her, my world has changed, oh changed  
_

That's when we kiss.

_She is just Jane, she is just Jane  
She is just Jane_


	6. Maybe Gone Forever

Sean's POV

I come back to Jay's and Manny's around two in the morning. My feelings for Emma hadn't change at all. When our eyes locked I knew I had to do whatever I could to win her back no matter what it took. I had to talk to her. I need to be around her.

I go up to the guest room and go through my bag and find the Honey Vanilla shampoo Emma had given me three years ago when I was in jail. I remember that day so well. She had told me it was the next best thing then being with her, but nothing could be better then actually being with her. Having her in my arms once more.

I sigh opening it up and smelling it closing my eyes. She was the only thing that mattered to me. The first time in a long time a tear ran down my face. "Emma," I whispered. "I need you so bad."

I pull the two pictures out my pocket our first date picture and the last time I was actually with her. I place them on the dresser and took off my shirt turning towards the mirror. I look down at my tattoo that symbolized my love for her.

The first time she had actually saw the tattoo she asked me when I had gotten it. I told her when I was in Wasaga after he had stayed behind and she had gone with Jay and Ellie back to Degrassi. She kissed me and smiled and told me I was the best thing to happen to her.

I fall back onto the back and stare up at the ceiling thinking about Emma and what should have been. I drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

I woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I didn't want to get if it was Emma or Spinner and I was still super tired since it was now 9 in the morning and I didn't go to bed till like three in the morning.

"Manny get the door," I yelled covering my head with a pillow trying to go back to sleep.

The doorbell was still ringing and ringing. I was getting annoyed I walked out of the guest room and looked from the top of the stairs out the window above the door. I hid quickly before she saw me.

It was Emma. I made my way to Manny's room unnoticed by Emma who was waiting for someone to let her in.

I open Jay's and Manny's bedroom door and Manny was still asleep. I woke her up.

"Emma is here," I said. That did the trick she woke up and went straight downstairs and I made my way to the guest room.

Manny opened the door and I could hear Emma beautiful voice.

"You won't believe what happened last night," Emma said.

"Hello to you too what happened last night?" Manny asked. I started to eavesdrop on their conversation from the guest room through the air vents.

"Well I saw Sean outside my window," Emma started to say and started to cry. Why was she crying? "Manny I really think he is gone because the minute I blinked he was gone," Emma started to bawl. I didn't know what she meant when she said I was gone.

"What do you mean Emma?" Manny asked worriedly to her best friend.

"He's gone Manny he's dead," Emma bawled harder. She thought I was dead. I wanted to go down there and comfort her and be like I'm not dead I'm right here Emma.

"Emma," Manny started to say.

"No Manny Sean was my first and only true love and I blew it I blew it big time. I should have taken him back when he came back instead of staying with Damien," Emma bawled.

"But what about Spinner?" Manny asked. Emma stilled loved me my heart sank, but she thought I was dead.

"I love Spinner, but Sean has always been in my heart," Emma bawled. "He has always been in my dreams like last night I had a dream and it was the scene of my parents wedding and everyone was there except we were our current age and Sean was leaning against the tree," Emma said as she continue to bawl her eyes out.

Emma continues explaining the dream and how it was exactly the same as the wedding.

"Emma you are getting married in two days you need to get yourself together," Manny said.

That's when it hit me Emma loves me, but she thinks I am dead and she is getting married in two days. I had to stop that wedding if it is the last thing I do.

Emma's POV

After going to Manny's and Jay's and having a long talk with Manny I go to the beach where my parents had their reception and where I would be getting married in two days. I walk over to the tree where Sean had stood what seemed liked forever ago. I take a deep breath remembering everything that had happened that day.

I sit down bringing my knees up to my chest crying. I shouldn't be having these feelings. I was getting married to Spinner in just two days and he was going to be my one and only. Sean is gone and there is nothing I can do about it now.

I let him slipped through my fingers and I regret it so much. Sometimes I like to wish that I was pregnant with Sean's baby instead of it being a false alarm because then I would have had a little piece of Sean forever, but I wasn't.

My heart ache just thinking about Sean. I was with Spinner and I was happy Spinner was great, but he wasn't Sean. He was Gavin "Spinner" Mason funny and cute.


	7. Going To Win Her Back

Emma's POV

Sitting on the beach I pull my knees to my chest staring out into the ocean as the waves crashed along the shore. Tears start rolling down my face and I can't stop them. Why now? Why was I thinking about Sean? Sean is my past and Spinner is my future. The flashbacks keep coming back. The first time we met, the first time we danced together, the first time we kissed, the first time we intimate, and the first time we were in love.

"Emma?"I turn around thinking it's Sean, but it's Spinner. My heart aches a little. "Emma what's wrong?" He said sitting next to me putting his arm around me.

I try hard to cry. "Do you still love Jane?' I asked.

"Where's this coming from?" Spinner asked worried.

"Just answer the question," I said.

"Well yeah I still love her I will always love her like how I will always love my other ex girlfriends, but you are the one for me," he smiled kissing me on the cheek."So now where's this all coming from?"

"Well at the beginning of the week I thought I saw Sean," Tears start rolling down my cheeks Spinner gets a stern look.

"Sean as in Sean Cameron the one who last time you saw him told you he loved you?"

I nod, "But then he disappeared in a blink of an eye and I guess I will always love him there is so much history like you said, but I think I think," that's when I lose it. I bury my face into his chest. My tears soak through his shirt.

"Oh babe," Spinner said consoling me and continue to cry.

"Spinner what if he's dead," I continue to cry. Spinner pulls away and looks me directly in the eyes he looked like he was going to cry any minute.

"Don't think like that babe, Sean is tough he's fine and if he isn't we all know he would want you to be happy."

I nod, "That's what Manny said."

"See if Manny said that, then we know it's true," Spinner said.

I sniffle and nod.

Spinner kisses me passionately and I kiss him back. He wraps his arm around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. We continue kissing. A single tear runs down my face because I know that deep down inside Sean was my one true love and now he wasn't in my life.

Spinner takes me back to his place which would soon be the both of ours. The entire car ride is quiet. I turn the radio on to break the silence and Sean's and Mine song came on over the radio. It had been years since I had actually heard it, but here I sat in my fiancé's car listening to a song that belonged to me and the man I turned down.

_She was just Jane_

The song goes on I quickly change the station before I start to cry. That song brought back the memories the wedding that almost wasn't the kiss we shared it was just, just too hard I finally break down. Spinner pulls over and looks at me worried. We don't speak he wraps his arms around me trying to calm me down. He knew that song was mine and Sean's, but he felt for me because nobody knew what had been going on with Sean in the past three years. Spinner and him were friends at one point.

Once I finally calm down Spinner starts to drive again. I yawn I hadn't realize I hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple nights because I had been thinking about Sean. I slowly drift off to sleep as the car moves peacefully down the road.

I wake up in my own bed I look around Spinner must of dropped me off when I fell asleep. I look at the clock it read two in the morning. I get out of my bed and walk over to my closet. I find a shoebox I had kept for years and take the lid off. There are pictures and small things I had kept over the years. I smile down at the picture of Manny, Liberty, Toby, JT, and me from seventh grade. It seemed like so long ago. Now Manny is upcoming actress, Liberty is working for a law firm, Toby is working with a huge tech company, and JT was killed. JT Yorke the class clown the jokester I will never forget him.

It has been six years since JT's death and every year on his birthday and the anniversary of his death Manny, Liberty, Toby, and I go to the spot where JT took his last breath. We crying, we hug, we talk about the good times we had with JT, and then we all go to his grave and tell him what's been going on in our lives. Liberty even gotten in touch with the family that adopted hers and JT's son and Liberty always visits them and alls tells us and JT how much he is like JT. I think JT would be really proud of how far we have come.

I smile at more pictures the one Craig had taken of me and my real dad, Shane. I love Snake he is my dad too, but this picture means so much to me because it was when I found Shane. I visit him every week on Sunday. He helps me with my knitting and I tell him what's been going on in my life. He is a good listener. The only person other then Craig who I had brought to visit my dad was Sean because Sean and I were dating at the time and we wanted to spend every moment together since he got out of jail and I thought it would be perfect for him to meet my real dad. Shane loved Sean and Sean seemed to really love Shane too. It was great knowing Sean was close to both my dads.

At the bottom of the box are two pictures. Two pictures side by side. I want to cry so hard it hurts I try holding back the tears. The picture from Sean and mine first date. It was a total disaster, but it was a memorable one at that. It was my first date ever I was so nervous and then my mom would not stop taking pictures. The picture next to it was the picture that my parents took of Sean and I before he left for Afghanistan. I pick up both pictures and take them out of the box and then put the box away.

I take the two pictures and lay in my bed holding both of them close to my heart. "Sean I miss you," I barely said in a whisper crying. I cry myself back to sleep. It was four o'clock in the morning and tomorrow was wedding day.

Sean's POV

Tomorrow was the day the day I was going to win Emma back. Win her back for good. Spinner was a good friend, but he knew how I felt for Emma. Emma was my world. I remember the last moments we were together when her parents had taken the picture for us. The look in her eyes she had feelings for me and I had feelings for her. She said she moved on, but I knew she wasn't over me and I wasn't over her.

I pace back in forth thinking of the perfect thing to say to Emma when I see her. Jay walks into the room.

"What's up my man," Jay said.

"I'm done staying in hiding I am going to get her back," I said.

Jay looks at me seriously. "Seany boy my lady will kill you if you ruin Emma's big day and then she will kill me."

"Jay I heard Emma talking to Manny yesterday saying that she still loved me and that she thought I was dead," I tried not to cry.

"She thinks your dead?" Jay asked.

"Apparently and she said that I was her one and only true love," I said. "I can't lose her again man not again," I look at him serious.

"You still go and ruin her wedding," Jay said.

"What if it was Manny getting married you would do the same thing," I said.

Jay looked down then looked back at me knowing I was right. "Probably do the same thing you are going to do," Jay murmured.

"I have to do this Jay," I said.

"Then you have my blessing, but I don't know how you are going to get pass Manny," Jay smirked.

"I got past her before when Emma was with Peter, I think I can do it again," I smirked back.

Manny walks into the room. "Sean you are going to leave tonight,"

"What! Why?" Sean asked. "I've been a good boy."

"That may be true, but Emma is going to be here bright and early in the morning to get ready for the wedding and we need the guestroom for people to get change and stuff," Manny said.

"Why aren't you guys doing it at Emma's place?" I asked.

"Well because all of the bride maids' dresses and the wedding dress are here and so is the hair pieces and everything so we are doing it here," Manny said.

"Then where am I supposed to go? I can't go to Emma's because Emma is there," I smirked.

"Well Jay and you can go stay at a motel for the night," Manny said.

"Why do I have to go with him," Jay said.

"Because unless you want to be in a household with a bunch of woman talking about hair make up and wedding stuff," Manny started to say.

"I'll go stay with Sean in a motel," Jay said quickly.

So Jay and I packed up my stuff and we went in search of a motel in Jay's car. When we came up to my old place and it was up for sale. I made Jay stop the car and I got out and went to talk to the landlord explaining who I was and he remembered and I told him how I was in the military and if there was any way I could get my place back for a reasonable price. The guy was a softy for guys in the military so I got the place and when we walked in it was as if I had never left. Everything was where it had been except it had been cleaned up a bit. I drop my stuff on my bed and smile remembering this place. The last time I had been here was right before I went to Wasaga.

Jay took the guest room and walked back into the living room. I sat on the couch.

"It feels good to be home," I said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah well I miss my home," Jay said.

"You don't miss your home you miss Manny," I smirked.

"Can you blame me," Jay said.

"Nah not really I haven't been with Emma in three years, how do you think I feel?" I said.

"Sorry man," Jay said.

"It's alright man," I said. "Tomorrow I'll get her back I just know it."


	8. The Big Day Part One

Emma's POV

After the rehearsal dinner Spinner and I parted ways for the evening.

"Goodbye soon to be Mrs. Mason," Spinner said giving me a kiss on the check.

"Goodbye Mr. Mason," I smiled. We kissed for a long time. I had finally gotten over the whole Sean problem. Sean always wanted me to be happy. I knew he would be happy for me in this situation.

That evening Manny decided to throw me a bachelorette party at her place since she had kicked Jay out for the evening. We were all having a good time talking listening to music sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Manny said trying not to laugh. She opens the door and there stood a hot stripper who was supposed to be some kind of soldier.

He did his little saying thing and asked for the bride. I said it was me and let's just say the evening was very interesting.

Once everybody left it left Manny and me in her and Jay's place, "Thanks for the party Manny," I said.

"You're welcome," Manny said picking up cups from the table.

After cleaning up Manny and I went to her room and we lay on her bed talking about the great times we had growing up together.

"I will laugh if your mom ruins your hair like she did for her own wedding," Manny laughed.

"I don't think ever since then I haven't gotten a prim and I will never do it again," I said laughing.

"I still can't believe you are going to marry Spinner I mean who would of thought," Manny said.

"Oh I know, but love is like that," I smiled. Spinner was amazing and cute and funny.

"Remember when he used to pick on us," Manny said.

"Yeah and then the time he helped me with my science fair project," I laughed.

"Good times good times," Manny laughed.

We continue to talk until we both fall asleep.

Sean's POV

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I didn't know what I was going to say to Emma all I know is that I had to tell her how I feel and that she is the only girl for me. I toss and turn in my bed I was so nervous I would actually be face to face with Emma telling her how I feel all over again. This time though I knew she would take me back I just knew or at least I hoped she would.

Finally I fall asleep thinking about Emma and everything that has happened to us in the past. Everything was beginning to be become so real I mean Emma was going to truly know that I was alive and that I had come back for her.

I wake up early that morning and head into the kitchen there was some coffee and donuts sitting on the table. _'Jay must of got up early and got some food,'_ I thought.

Jay walked in all dressed in his suit."Hey man you ready?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I think so let me just shower and get ready then we can leave," I said. I drank a cup of coffee and ate a donut. I head back into my room and open my closet looking at my uniform. I knew my leave would be up soon, but if Emma took me back I knew I would have someone to come home to.

After I shower I change into my uniform and walk into the living room.

"Lookin sharp my man," said Jay.

"Thanks man," I said. _'I hope Emma likes it."_

Emma's POV

I woke up smiling. Today was my wedding day! I sit up and look over at Manny sleeping soundlessly.

"Manny wake up I'm getting married today!" I said jumping on the bed.

"Emma let me sleep I know you're getting married today," Manny murmured covering her head with a pillow.

"Come on Manny it's my wedding day you should be excited like me, come on get up," I said dragging her out of the bed.

"Okay okay let me at least get some coffee in my system," Manny said heading downstairs into the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee and poured herself a cup.

Manny sat across from me at the table. "I can't believe I'm getting married today Manny," I said as I took a bite of my muffin.

"I can't believe it either, but here it is your wedding day," Manny said. The doorbell rang."I'll get it."

Manny left the room and headed for the front door. I heard a bunch of hey, hellos, omgs, the whole nine yards. My mom came into the kitchen and hugged me.

"Oh Emma I can't believe you're getting married today," she said.

"I know mom," I said.

"Let's get you all dollied up," mom said. I nodded and we headed upstairs I took a quick shower while everybody else was getting ready. Mom did my hair and then I got into my dress. She smiled at me and started to cry.

"Mom what's wrong," I said.

"Nothing sweetheart I just can't believe you're getting married," she cried.

"Oh moms don't cry you're going to make me cry," I said on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay," my mom said calming herself down. "We better get to the beach."

I nodded In agreement and we walked downstairs and everyone kept telling me how beautiful I looked and how Spinner is the luckiest guy in the world. I blushed at every compliment. We made our ways to the cars and headed to the beach.

Sean's POV

Jay and I drove to the beach where the wedding would take place. I was so nervous so I told Jay to go do whatever he need to do and that I was just going to go for a walk along the beach. I found the tree where I had once stood six years before. It was where Emma and I had our first kiss. I lean against the tree thinking about how much everything changed. I turn around to see people setting up for wedding. I walk further down the beach. The wedding was in less than an hour.

"Sean my man," Jay said running up to him.

"What is it Jay?" I asked.

"Emma is here," he said. I froze.

"She's she's here," I stuttered. Jay nodded."Already?"

"Yeah her, the bridesmaids, her family," Jay said.

"I get it Jay," I said.

"Well I just wanted to wish you good luck," he said.

"Thanks," I said and with that he left to go where he need to go.

I paced back and forth, this was my moment my moment to win Emma back. I went behind Emma's tent listening to everyone compliment her. I wanted to go in and see her, but she was never alone. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	9. The Big Day Part Two

Emma's POV

I smiled as everybody complimented me. It felt so nice. The photographer started to take pictures. It was being to be so real. I was actually getting married today to Spinner. The boy who used to bully me when I was in grade seven, but he has changed and I've changed since then it's crazy.

I turn for a moment and see a shadow lurking behind the tent, but I put the thought in the back of my mind. It must have been Jay trying to get a peek at Manny.

The wedding was about to start my heart started to race this was really going to happen I was about to marry Spinner.

Sean's POV

I couldn't go through with it I just couldn't. Too many people around for me to try to win her back. I start to leave as I put my hands in my uniform pocket and I feel something. I take out the folded pieces of paper it was the two photos. I look at them both and I knew I just knew I had to do this. She needed to know I was alive and I wanted her back.

All of the sudden music starts to play the wedding was just about to begin.

Manny's POV

I just stopped Jane from ruining the wedding you could totally tell she was hurt that Spinner was getting married to someone else. I got her to leave the wedding ceremony area and to go wait for her friends to pick her up. I thought Sean would be the one to show up, but I guess he realized Emma had moved on and that he needed to move on his self.

As the music starts to play all the bridesmaids start walking down the aisle and so do I.

Emma's POV

I watch as my bridesmaids walk down the aisle. My hands started to shake. I couldn't believe this moment was finally happening. My parents walked me down the aisle where Spinner is waiting. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, I couldn't believe it. I blushed as my parents gave me away.

I smiled at Spinner and Spinner smiled at me and the ceremony began.

Sean's POV

I run, I run as fast I can to make it back to the ceremony unnoticed. I couldn't let her marry him even if he was my friend. She knew as well as I knew that we were meant to be.

Emma's POV

I smiled at Spinner and he smiles back at me. My heart races fast. I was actually getting married. It was a little weird having Jay marry us, but what can you do about it.

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," Jay said.

"I object!" someone said standing at the other end of the aisle. Spinner and I both turn around to see who it was. I feel my heart ache. It couldn't be it just couldn't be.

"It can't be," I said in a whisper. Spinner looked from me to him, him to me.

Sean's POV

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," Jay said.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this, but "I object!" I said.

Everybody turned around and stared at me. I stood proudly. Once Emma turned and saw me I saw that look in her eye.

I walk forward down the aisle as everybody stared. I didn't understand did everybody think I was dead? I make my way to Emma.

Emma's POV

"Sean is it is it really you?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. He nodded.

"Emma I can't let you go through with this," Sean said. "Emma I have been here a whole week and it broke my heart to find out you were getting married and then Manny and Jay said it would be best if I didn't tell you I was back," Manny and Jay knew all along that Sean was here? "Don't be mad at them because I mean I thought you would be happier if you never knew I came back to visit and then I heard you talking to Manny and how you thought I was dead."

"Sean," is all I managed to say I touched his face to make sure he was real.

"Emma I still love you," he said.

Sean still loved me. I couldn't believe after three years he came back into my life. Sean Cameron.

I look from him to Spinner. Spinner didn't know what to say. I didn't either. I couldn't lose Sean this time though, but I didn't want to hurt Spinner or lose him as him either. I look from Sean to Spinner, Spinner to Sean. My brain told me Spinner, but my heart told me Sean. That's when I noticed Jane on the dock by herself. I knew she still loved Spinner. I knew how she felt losing the one you loved.

I look back at the two men who stood before me. I pulled Spinner aside.

"Spinner you know I love, but" I said.

"I get it Emma you still love Sean I completely understand," Spinner said.

"I was going to say but you just aren't the one for me I mean we're good friends and all, but you know you and Jane are meant to be," I said pointing to the dock. Spinner knew it too.

"You're right," Spinner said.

Spinner and I both walked back to ceremony.

Sean's POV

I stood nervously waiting for them to return. I was hoping I didn't go to all this trouble for nothing. I look over and see Emma's family. Jack waved to me and smiled. I smiled back. The looks on Spike's and Snake's face were like they couldn't believe I was really here too.

Emma and Spinner then returned. I walked off to the side.

"Everybody Spinner and I have an announcement to make," Emma said. I was hoping they were calling off the wedding.

"We have decided not to get married," Spinner said.

Emma's POV

Everybody looked confused from our announcement, but it was okay Spinner was off to New York with Jane and I was going to stay here and spend my time with Sean.

"Okay so since there is no wedding we can all make our way to the reception for some food and drinks," I said.

We all made it down to the reception, but I couldn't find Sean. I hadn't seen him since he proclaimed his love for me. It figures he would just run away.

The DJ started playing some music.

"If anyone has any requests come stop by the turn tables and we'll try to get your request played." The DJ said.

I sat alone as everybody was having a grand old time. I wish I knew where Sean went.

"This request has been dedicated to Miss. Emma Nelson," the DJ said. The music started to play

_It was an average day, dull in every way_

I look around at everyone dancing ._  
_

_Until, until the sun broke through.  
It wasn't in the sky, no  
The light came from her eyes  
She turned, turned the grey sky blue.  
On that cold September morning  
I saw her in the rain.  
To me she was the moon and stars the world  
She was_

I watch the couples dancing together like my parents and Jay and Manny. I just wish I knew where Sean was.__

Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh yeah

I tried to catch her eyes  
As she was walkinhg by first  
At first she seemed confused  
I saw she wasn't sure, my smile was meant for her.  
I said I can't help but notice you.

I look to the tree and see him my heart skips a beat and I get up and walk over._  
_

_And when you find that someone special.  
You don't let them slip away.  
So tell me what your name is, she answered by saying_

Just Jane.

I walk over to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied. I get closer and he smiles. "It's a slow song and you're not dancing?"

"No one really caught my interest," I smiled back.

"Oh," he said then looked down for a minute before looking back into my eyes. "How about now?"

"_I'd love to," I smiled. He puts arms around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Oh yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh_

Oh she might seem ordinary  
But she was hard to find  
One main thing really impresses us is her love  
And her love's just mine, just mine

She is just Jane.  
But she's everything to me  
She is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.

"Feels like déjà vu," I said.

"It does doesn't it," he said.

"There is only one thing missing," I smiled.

"I think I know," he smiled.

_She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away._

We kiss like old times. It felt so right.

_In the words I should always be just Jane  
Because of her, my world has changed, oh changed  
She is just Jane, she is just Jane  
She is just Jane_


End file.
